The War of the North
by Ryanofthe321
Summary: A few months after Caspian returns form his Voyage, Calormen goes to war with Narnia. Please Read and Review!
1. The Threat of Calormen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by C.S. Lewis

Caspian stood on the balcony of his room, overlooking the courtyard where he grew up. Even if this was his birthplace, he couldn't wait until the reconstruction of Cair Paravel was finished. This was where Miraz had ruled from, and he hated that. His eyes scanned the sky, admiring the golden rays of the sunrise.

It had been four months since he had returned from the Voyage to the End of the World. He missed his friends that had gone on to Aslans Country, but with him he had brought back Ramandu's daughter, who he become friends with.

Selena had long, golden-brown wavy hair that fell to her waist. Ramandu had made a deal with Caspian: Selena would stay with Caspian in Narnia for two years, and if it didn't work out, she would go back with her father. Selena was hard to get along with at times, though. Caspian had learned that the hard way.

It was at this time that Doctor Cornelius barged through the room, panting.

"Sire, we've received urgent news! You must come quick!"Cornelius gasped.

Caspian ran after him, down the stairs and into the courtyard, where a crowd of Narnians were assembled. And in the center stood a Talking Eagle.

"Make way for the king!"cried the Doctor, and the crowd dispersed.

"Now, what seems to be the problem here?" inquired Caspian.

"Your majesty, two days ago, I was flying out far south of Archenland, when I saw them." answered the eagle.

"Who? Who did you see?"

"Calormenes. I estimate about one thousand of them, but I didn't see the entire army, so I can't be sure. But if I'm right, I believe that they march to war."

"Thank you, dear eagle." Caspian turned to Cornelius. "We must send a messenger to King Nain, and warn him of the threat. And also, we must call together the council."

Caspian, walked quickly out of the courtyard, and to the archery fields where Selena stood, bow in hand and a quiver on her back. She pulled back the string with an arrow in it and fired, watching the arrow hit the center of the target.

"Selena!"

"What is it?" Selena asked.

"Get ready. We're going to war."


	2. Preparations

Caspian sat upright on his golden throne, observing the council going on. The members of the Court and all of his advisors had gathered to make war plans. This was one of those rare times that everyone in the court agreed on something: Calormen meant war. There were fourteen other chairs in the Throne Room, all of them occupied. On either side of Caspian sat Lord Drinian and on the other sat Lord Chancellor Cornelius. The other lords sat next to them, forming a rectangle with the far side being the wall. The council had been going on for an hour already, and they couldn't even be completed until they received word from Archenland.

"We have to strike at them in Archenland, alongside Nain's army. Together, we can put up a good defense!" cried out Trumpkin.

"But what if they are more than one spot? They could send half their army into western Narnia, or they could have an armada on their way! We need to split up, and send small armies into different areas of Narnia," spoke Lord Marque.

"And what do you think of this, your majesty?" asked Trufflehunter.

"I think that both sides are right. We should send scouting parties into different parts of Narnia, and send the _Reepicheep _to look for enemy ships. The main army will fight in Archenland, most likely at Anvard, since it is the capital. I will personally lead the army into battle."

"So it is settled," said Cornelius, "but who is to go fight? And how many?"

"This is what I proprose," said Lord Claymont, who had earned his title after his bravery in the War with the Giants. "Five score of men at arms, fifty arhcers, a score of birds of prey, ten cats (such as leopards), the five bears of Beaversdam, Trailhunter the bloodhound and his pack (which, by the way, numbers seven in all), two score of centaurs, three Giants and ten dwarfs will make up the main army."

"Claymont, that's two-hundred and forty-five soldiers! That's almost half of the army." said Caspian.

"But Sire, there's over a thousand Calormene troops coming this way!" Claymont responded.

"True, very true," Trufflhunter hummed.

"Very well than. That is the plan for the main army, but I think we should have two small groups of soldiers to attack them at their sides, cornering them in. I suggest Claymont to lead one of the groups, and General Glenstorm to lead the other." said Caspian.

No one said anything, so Caspian said, "Then it's final. Drinian, Marque, and Orion, you will fight with me on the front line. Claymont and Glenstorm, you will lead the attack groups. And Phinean, you will fight in the archers along with Piretus, and the rest of you will stay here. Glenstorm, get the army ready. The council is dismissed."


End file.
